movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny's Big Movie/Transcript
Opening Song (Intro) Disney, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and The Zig Organisation Present Relient K: ��TBA.�� Scene 1 (Surprise) Students: Bye Wonder Pets! Ming Ming: Stupid Students. (Door Knocks) Tuck: Who’s near the door? Linny: Jimmy and Cindy? What are you doing here? Jimmy: We Came To Say Goodbye! Cindy: Viacom has expired our presence in the franchise. I’ll still be in Wubbzy’s Cartoons, but I can’t appear with you guys no longer. Jimmy: The reason why is because Hartnett wants to make new characters in The Wonder Pets movies and get rid of the ones that Flanigan hated. Tuck: Aw! Goodbye! Jimmy and Cindy: Bye! (Shut The Door) Ming Ming: (Crying) Linny: Why are You Crying Ming Ming! Ming Ming: It’s a Shame Cindy has to go back to the Human World. But Gorgeous the Corgi who lives with her doesn’t like her. Linny: Why! Ming Ming: Where's Ollie and Irene? Tuck: I thought we weren’t supposed to mention why they aren’t here! It’s Dillon’s Job! Besides, Milli and Geo, Fushcia, and Stimpy aren’t here either! (Door Knocks) Ming Ming: Who's That! (Door Opens) Stimpy: Hello Ming-Ming! Snagglepuss: Stimpy told me all about this place! Shown me a picture, even! Ming Ming: Hello Stimpy! Tuck spoke too soon! Who’s next to suddenly appear? Dash? He can’t, I broke up with him, and He’s with Irene, who’s also absent. (Shut The Door) Scene 2 (Ming Ming and Stimpy’s Unexpected Date) Ming Ming: Tchaikovsky! Stimpy: Tchaikovsky! Snagglepuss: Tchaikovsky! Tuck: Why are you all going Tchaikovsky at the viewer? Oops! I did it! Should of known that the rest of the Crew were in Arabian Days. Ming Ming, Stimpy, and Snagglepuss: No! Song 1 (Dance Of The Reed Flutes) (Song Starts) Snagglepuss: ��This is Your Destiny Look Out Everybody Dancing On The Floor.�� Stimpy: ��I Will Be Can't Not I Will Be a Sweetie This is My Sweet Girlfriend Ming-Ming.�� Ming Ming: ��Where I Go Along With Me and You I Don't Know I Can't Belive and For Me.�� Snagglepuss and Stimpy: ��You A Not A Secret You Can Be A Dancer La La La La La La.�� Snagglepuss: ��TBA.�� Stimpy: ��TBA.�� Ming Ming: ��TBA.�� Snagglepuss, Stimpy, and Ming Ming: ��This is Your Destiny Look Out Everybody Dancing On The Floor.�� Scene 3 (Characters Come) (Door Knocks) Linny: Who's That This Noise! (Door Opens) Characters: Hello Guys! Bagel: Cindy? Cindy: Bagel? (Bagel jumps on Cindy) Becky: Oh Bagel? Rocko: Wait, So We Got Off Arabian Days for This? Heffer: Waste of Time. Filburt: I agree. I would of loved playing The Guitar-Playing Roller Skating Dude If someone else didn’t take the role. Mr. Blik: Was It One of the Members Of Wonderzoomi? Waffle: Yes. It was. Gordon: Irene made me give her The Narrator Role! But she’s surprisingly doing a good job at it. Norbert: So, You actually wanted to Position the Role To Someone Else? Daggett: He Did. He would of fell asleep during one of the stories! Etno: Is One Of Them about An Aladdin Parody played by Ollie? Candy: That Scene will be a Classic once They can Let is See the movie! Gorgious: Hopefully they have popcorn! Bud: You’ll always asking for popcorn! Stereo: Deal with It, Gorgious! Gorgious: Fine. Harold: TBA? Milt: TBA? Larrison: I Know? Wilbert: TBA? Jake: Ha Ha Ha So Funny Really George? George: Yeah. Grrrrr? Pingu: Shore Was. Noot Noot? Pinga: Pingu? Hubie: TBA? Bertie: TBA? Mac: TBA? Tosh: TBA? Linny: All Right Guys? Let's Go! ��Linny!�� Tuck: ��Tuck!�� Ming Ming: ��And Ming Ming too!�� The Wonder Pets: ��We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you!�� Linny: ��What's gonna work?�� Tuck, Ming Ming, The Snobby Pets, Snagglepuss, Stimpy, and Characters: ��Teamwork!�� Linny: ��What's gonna work?�� Tuck, Ming Ming, The Snobby Pets, Snagglepuss, Stimpy, and Characters: ��Teamwork!�� Song 2 (Sing Ho For The Life Of A Duck) (Song Starts) Linny: ��Sing Ho For The Life Of A Duck.�� Ming Ming: ��That's Me.�� Scene 4 (Evil Ming Ming) Evil Ming Ming: Second year of the Reboot, ay? That reboot sucks because I hate my stupid good clone! Song 3 (Take the Easy Way Out) (Song Starts) Evil Ming Ming: ��Take The Easy, Easy, Easy Way! Take The Easy, Easy Way Out! Take the Easy, Easy, Easy Way!�� Take The Easy Way Out! A friend in need is a pain indeed, Scene 5 (Ming Ming is Gone) Linny: Ming Ming is Gone! Tuck: You Know What this means? Jimmy: Right, We Need To Call The Rest of the Wonder Pets so we can ensemble a search party! (Tries to dial The Other Main Recurring Member of the Team From The Wonder Pets Reboot, But They Just Go Into voicemail) Cindy: Double Brats! If we can’t ensemble All 8 Members Of The Team, What are we gonna do? Jimmy: Jimmy to the Rescue! Song 4 (Where in the World is Ming Ming) (Song Starts) Snagglepuss: ��TBA.�� Scene 6 (Where am I?) Ming Ming: Stimpy, I don’t think We’re in The Classroom anymore. Song 5 (Wake Up) (Song Starts) Stimpy: ��TBA.�� Scene 7 (Meet Carmen Snailby) Carmen Snailby: Hi I'm Carmen Snailby. Scene 8 (Evil Ming Ming imprisions Her Good Clone) Evil Ming Ming: TBA! Song 6 (I Want to Go Home) (Song Starts) Ming Ming: ��Oh, I just want to go home tonight When I have friends that can count on me Went to Fox World for the first time Oh, I want to go home tonight I laugh and have fun with everyone And when you want go home.�� Scene 9 (Norbert Quits the Search Party) Song 7 (On My Own) (Song Starts) Norbert: ��On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him 'til morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known I love him I love him I love him But only on my own.�� Scene 10 (Continuing The Search Without Norbert) Song 8 (Everywhere We Look) (Song Starts) Scene 10 (Ming Ming Escapes) Song 9 (No More Mrs. Mean Duck) (Song Starts) Ming Ming: ��No More Mrs. Mean Duck.�� Scene 11 (Final Battle) Evil Ming Ming: TBA! Evil Stimpy: TBA! Scene 12 (Going Home) Scene 13 (The Nutcracker Dance/Happy Ending) Ming Ming: In Honor of the Victory of the Evil Clone Defeat, We will Celebrate with a Nutcracker dance routine! Characters: Yes! Tuck: Linny, what would Ollie, Irene, Milli, Geo, and Fushcia say about this? Linny: TBA! Stimpy: Dance With You! Ming Ming: Yes! Snagglepuss: Waltz Of The Flowers! All: Yes! Ming Ming, Stimpy, and Snagglepuss: Yay Let's Dance (Music Playing Waltz Of The Flowers) Ending Song (Be Who You Wanna Be) Category:Transcripts